The Jealous Type
by Darkrai88
Summary: Just some Nali with no actual plot for my own satisfaction. Natsu is jealous cause some guy was being too friendly with Lisanna. Will this jealousy result in something more? And who will trigger his outburst? (Again this is Nali so don't like don't read)


I hit a realization that I never wrote a story of my sweet otp Nali so, here we are!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did Natsu would never leave Lisa's side ever since she returned from Edolas

* * *

It was early in the afternoon and the guild was ever so crowded, the same rowdy atmosphere, loud snickers, sly taunts that usually result in a small fight that, of course, ends in a huge fight. Courtesy of fairy tail.

Surprisingly, team Natsu wasn't part of it this time, well half of it anyway. Erza had a solo mission outside the region and Gray had some business concerning what Juvia liked to call 'the love triangle' consisting of Gray himself, Juvia and Lyon.

"And then he said-" Lucy, who was sitting next to Natsu on the bar chairs attempted to say when she realized that the other conversation party wasn't paying attention to her, so she repeated for the umpteenth time

"Nee, Natsu! Are you even listening?"

"Ha? Yeah I am." He gave her a quick nod and turned back to the direction he was spacing out in since she came up to talk to him.

"Sure doesn't seem like it" She replied and upon seeing no reaction from him, she furrowed her eye brows and called his name in a higher tone "Natsu!"

This time he didn't even react not even with the small nod or the usual 'aha'.

She puffed her cheeks "What are you even looking at?" She turned her looks to the direction Natsu was facing and a knowing look immediately took over her features.

"I see now~" She said in a sing song voice upon seeing the blue eyed beauty with short white hair, casually chatting and laughing with a Lamia Scale guild member who seemed too into her.

Lucy nudged Natsu twice, with a small smile and knowing look "You don't like it don't you~"

"What are you talking about?" He averted her gaze, looking away awkwardly

"Come on, you won't hide it from me" She continued nudging him "It's annoying you isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Killing you even~"

"Lucy."

"You just want to go over there and kick that guy to a p-"

"FINE YES I DO ALRIGHT?" He finally admit a small blush making its way to his features.

"That's more like it!" Lucy grinned "Of course you can't do that" She reminded

"I know that!" Natsu said "But the bastard's too close!"

"Eeeh~" Lucy eyed the two again "I didn't know you were the jealous type Natsu"

"Shut up" He said embarrassedly "I'm going to put some distance between them" He announced as he got up.

"And do what?" She got up too "Don't tell me you'll do something like 'Lisanna we need to talk' and take her away?!"

"That's a pretty good idea!" Natsu approved "Thanks Lucy!"

"Hey- Natsu no!" She went after him but it was too late, the fire dragon slayer had already made his decision and there was no changing it.

She sighed, Natsu was oblivious to many things, but his feelings for Lisanna were never something he was dense about or didn't understand. He did two years ago, and he does now. Well technically 9 years ago counting the time they spent asleep.

"Well" Lucy shrugged a smile on her face "Fight Natsu!" She suddenly said resulting her many looks from her guild members who soon resumed their quarreling

"I'm still new but you should totally join our guild, Lisanna-san! I'm sure your prowess will be of great need especially in the upcoming grand magic games-" Natsu heard the guy blabber and rolled his eyes. It took every ounce of restraint in his body to physically stop himself from smacking the guy five feet away from his girl.

Yeah, his girl.

"She won't be leaving fairy tail" Natsu grabbed Lisanna's wrist who eyed him in surprise, and glared at the guy's way "Let's go" He dragged her away.

"Natsu?" She said as she steadied her pace and started walking after Natsu instead of being dragged.

He did not answer.

"Natsu? What's wrong?" She questioned,

Again, no answer.

"Natsu!" She stopped walking resulting him to stop as well. He stopped for a while then pulled her to the nearest empty guild hall.

She looked at him with her big blue orbs, seeking any reaction from him.

He looked at her for a few seconds and sighed "Sorry Lisanna, if you want to go back, then you can go"

"Huh? Not before I know why you did that!" She refused, furrowing her eye brows in the process

Ah there it is, that persistent look that got her anything she wanted from him, he should've known better than to back out that the last minute

"It's nothing, really. Forget about it, okay?" He grinned at her direction in attempts of clearing her doubts

"You need to do better than that to fool me, Natsu." She said "I still know you better than most people here."

He rubbed the back of his neck "I guess"

"Well?"

"You're not going to let this go, aren't you?"

"Not before I know why you dragged me let alone glared at the guy the way you did, I bet he's whimpering scared right now" She answered, the look he knew so well never leaving her features

"Well if you're that worried then you should go back and check on him" He childishly said, crossing his arms against his chest

"That's not the point, Natsu" She sighed

"I know, but if he's not ready for the consequences he shouldn't ask another guild member to join his guild so casually" He started, "And shouldn't sit too close to her"

Her eyes widened for a second, but she wasn't going to let this slide just cause she was embarrassed, she was going to clear this up once and for all

"He was at a normal distance, and that still doesn't explain why you dragged me away like that!" She insisted

"Well, it pissed me off!" He finally said a small blush forming on his cheeks.

Lisanna's heart skipped a beat, she brushed her small smile off, took a deep breath and finally said "Why?"

He looked at her surprised for a few seconds "And they say I'm dense!"

She kept looking at him, pretending she missed the last part. Natsu looked back, starting a somewhat staring competition but failing to go forth with it.

He sighed "Isn't it obvious?"

"What is, Natsu?" She started "Nothing is obvious and nothing is as clear as it was two years ago, we hardly ever talk anymore so if you don't tell me I'm not going to know!" She finally said what she had been planning to say ever since she got back to her genuine guild. Her voice unwavering and determined.

He looked surprised after her sudden burst out "Lisa.."

She didn't answer, she just continued giving him that famous look of hers. He really couldn't win anything against this girl.

"Y-You-" He attempted to say, his blush darkening "Y-You're spoken for!"

"S-Spoken for?!" She repeated, blushing a dark shade of pink

"Y-Yeah! We agreed to get married didn't we?!" He got a sudden jolt of courage "Even if you passed it as a joke…"

"I-I had no choice but to pass it as a joke! You were so embarrassed I thought you were going to explode or something!" She pointed out

"Kind of like you are right now?" He grinned at her direction and her blush darkened

"Natsu!" She hid her face in embarrassment

He eyed her for a few seconds, this girl was giving him feelings he thought he had buried away years ago.

He removed her hands from her face "Is this good enough for you?" He smiled

She coughed clearing her throat and her thoughts in the process "W-Well, now that we've established that we're getting m-married, I'm free to do whatever I want while we're not, I assume?"

"…You never change you know" The blush he worked so hard to chase away found its his to his features once again "W-Why do you like seeing me embarrassed so much?" He looked away

"W-Well it's not fair if I'm the only one embarrassed" She looked away as well.

After a few moments of silence, Natsu finally spoke up "I hope you know that you're not allowed to do that"

"You're not allowed to do that too" She said her voice low, obviously embarrassed.

"Do what?" He smirked, finding an opening to get his revenge

She widened her eyes for a few seconds "…You're good"

"Well," He grinned "Flattery will get you nowhere. So? Do what?"

"You know, the same thing!" She furrowed her eyebrows

"What thing?" He titled his head innocently

"Natsu!"

"I don't understand Lisa, if you don't tell me I wont understand, I'm pretty dense you know."

She sighed. There was no getting away from this now. She took a deep breath, looked at him and blurted out "You're not allowed to think of or get close to other girls in a more than friends way-" Before she could finish, he pressed his lips against hers, giving her the kiss they had both been patiently waiting for as long as they can remember.

He then pulled away, pressed his forehead against hers "I never had, not for a second"

She put her hand on his cheek "I know" She then kissed him once again, feeling his warm lips against her tender ones.

The sound of footsteps nearing stopped them both, Lisanna unlocked her hands from Natsu's neck and put them on his shoulders. "They'll know eventually" She said

"Yeah but they'll give us hell for it, remember Gildarts?" He reminded her

"Ah, and Mira-nee won't be too thrilled about this, I don't want to lose you yet"

"Run?"

"Run!"

After making it outside guild grounds where it was safe to interact as couple-like as they'd like Natsu took lisanna's hand in his own as she said "I can't believe it took you 14 years to actually kiss me"

"Hey don't count the 7 seven years we spent in Tenrou!" He protested

She laughed "But you know I never took you for the jealous type"

"I never thought I was the jealous type" He realized

In the distance, along with a certain Blue cat, a certain blonde girl had a notebook in her hand, and a smirk on her features.

"This is so going to my novel" 

* * *

Yee all hail **_Nali_**! And Nalu brotp!

Reviews are welcomed!


End file.
